Without A Trace
by TheRealRenee
Summary: (Ch2 now up) A vicious scheme is plotted against happy newlyweds - Lita-Edge, Trish-Jericho, ? (read to find out other key characters)... Title comes from The Police's song "Every Breath You Take."
1. Default Chapter

He swallowed nervously as he stood there, the anticipation both delicious and terrifying at once. The music started playing the appropriate tune then, and his eyes brightened as he watched for her arrival. And there she was, so ethereally beautiful, it hurt his heart. 

Adam Copeland managed to somehow stand still as he kept his gaze on her. She was dressed all in white satin and lace, and looked more gorgeous at that very moment than he'd ever noticed before. God, she simply took his breath away. 

Amy Dumas smiled, her expression lovely as she kept her hazel eyes fixed to his green. She couldn't believe it. This was more wonderful than her most vivid and intense dreams. She was getting married - and to the man of her dreams. She couldn't remember when she'd felt more ecstatic. She held her breath as she approached the altar on her father's arm. And then, her dad released her, kissing her gently on her cheek before turning her in to her exceptionally handsome husband-to-be. 

Adam cocked his head as he gazed tenderly into her eyes and took gentle hold of her hand. Her gaze was fixed on those emerald depths, and she felt the butterflies swirling through her stomach. Then, reluctant to tear her eyes away from the tall blond man's face, she turned to face forward, as the priest was beginning to speak. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Adam and Amy in holy matrimony..." 

She sat there restlessly, alternately curling her right hand into a fist and then bringing it up to her mouth to chew on the cuticle. Damn it, she'd given herself a hangnail. And this wasn't exactly becoming, to be nibbling on her fingers in the middle of a wedding ceremony - not that she was by any means thrilled to be here to witness this... disaster. 

The woman didn't know how she was able to keep the scowl from her face as she gazed up at the couple at the altar. The two of them looked so happy, yet it downright sickened her. It wasn't fair... Life usually wasn't - but this was just too much. 

Her pulse was ringing loudly in her ears as the priest instructed the lovebirds to exchange rings. And then, a moment later, she found herself positively nauseated as they recited their own vows. She wanted nothing more than to clap her hands over her ears, block out the offending sound of their undying, ever-devoted love for one another - but she couldn't do that without arousing suspicion. So instead, she sat there, legs crossed, hands finally folded primly in her lap as she stared at their backs. And was it wrong of her for wishing she had the nerve to run up to the bride, turn the bitch around and shove her down on her ass? 

"And by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride!" 

She watched as Adam and Amy turned to face one another, their profiles now visible to her. Somehow, she was unable to tear her gaze away as the blond man pulled his new wife into his embrace, the redhead's arms instantly encircling his neck - and then, the two engaged in a kiss. She pressed her lips together, the rage searing inside of her. This was not good... It was not good at all. 

The woman closed her eyes tightly, a long, drawn breath escaping her as she turned away, refusing to look at the happy newly married couple any longer. In her peripheral vision, however, she could see them as they walked off down the aisle, the wedding party trailing after. She kept her head turned, but something suddenly caught her attention... 

... The man, a little ways off to her right, who was watching her. 

He sat at the table with a cheerful smile on his face as he watched Adam and Amy Copeland. They were in the middle of the dance floor, cutting their wedding cake. He could hear the lyrical laughter of the redhead as she boldly grabbed a piece of the delicious dessert and smeared it across her blond husband's mouth. And then, her laughs grew slightly louder as the Canadian tugged her to him and pressed a kiss to her lips, getting cake all over her in the process. 

The man wondered how much longer he would have to put up with this facade. As happy as he was forcing himself to appear, such an emotion couldn't be farther from the truth. And the truth was, he despised Adam Copeland. The bastard had taken her away from him - and for that, he would never forgive the other man. 

The grin slowly vanishing from his face, he turned toward a nearby table - and that was when his gaze fell on the woman he'd been studying earlier, during the reception. He wondered if she would come with him if he asked to speak with her in private. He guessed it was worth a shot. Lord knew, he wanted to get the hell out of here. 

He stood up then, hating the feel of the suit he was wearing and was grateful Adam hadn't made him one of his ushers. It was bad enough he'd have been forced to wear a tuxedo, but standing up there on the side while the blond man was marrying Amy would've been beyond unacceptable. 

Sidling up to the woman's table, he noted that she'd barely touched the scrumptious dinner they'd been served. His guess was that this bullshit was bothering her just as much as it was him. 

"Excuse me..." He reached down to touch her shoulder, and she looked up sharply, as though surprised. Apparently, she hadn't been aware that he'd approaching her. 

"Oh... hi," she said, managing a slightly weak smile. 

"Hey." He made a slight gesture with a slight tilt of his head. "I was wondering... Would you-" 

"Come on, it's time to dance!" The excited exclamation had come from Trish Stratus, the little blonde's face donning a bright smile as she was pulled past them by her boyfriend, Chris Jericho. 

"Nah... I don't think so," the man said, but the little blonde wouldn't let up. 

"Come on, it's our friends' wedding day! It's a time to be happy and have fun!" 

He arched a brow as he turned back to the woman whose shoulder he'd tapped. 

"Well... So... May I have this dance?" 

"What?" she said softly, a look of confusion crossing her features as she looked from him to the newlyweds on the dance floor. "I... oh, okay." Reluctantly, she stood up and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. 

The two moved around in relative silence for long moments before she realized the man was dancing her to a remote spot - as though trying to get away from the others. 

"Are you hating this shit as much as I am?" he asked in a loud whisper, his lips right by her ear. 

She pulled slightly back just to look up into his face in surprise. She honestly thought she hadn't been so transparent. 

"Um... How did you know?" 

He chuckled sardonically before shrugging. 

"Just call it a hunch," he replied. 

She winced, fearful that tears might actually start spilling from her eyes and down her cheeks. But instead, she swallowed it all back, refusing to give in to them. 

"I just hate this," she admitted hoarsely. 

"Oh, so do I... And I was thinking... You and I have got to have a talk." 

"We do?" She stared into his dark eyes again, wonder filling her. 

"Oh, yes... Lisa Marie, I have a little proposition for you." 

Lisa Marie Varon's lips parted as she gazed into Matt Hardy's brown eyes, and she wondered what on earth he meant. After a brief moment, she found her voice again. 

"Is that so?"   
  
  
  


Part 2 

Back 


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled as she turned from the vanity at which she stood, a silver hairbrush in her right hand as she tended to her long red hair. She raised her left hand up to her face, studying the large diamond ring as well as the engraved gold wedding band on her ring finger. 

She couldn't believe it. She was married... And not only was she married, she was married to the man of her dreams. 

Amy Dumas - no, she was Amy Copeland now - turned around to face her brand new husband. He was sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed behind her, a small smile on his face as he watched her in her task. Her eyes met his in the mirror as she put the brush through her auburn locks again. 

Adam stood up and stepped over, behind her, his gaze fixed on her face intently, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head was tilted to the right, and she moved the brush down and away as the tall blond man lowered his warm, moist lips to the left side of her neck. He kissed and nipped at the milky white flesh, his hands traveling up and down the front of her body. 

The redhead sighed, her eyes closing slowly as she sank back against him. He was driving her absolutely insane, knowing that her neck was one of her erogenous zones. And one of his hands was roaming over her, traveling from her breasts, which he kneaded and caressed firmly, down to her belly and lower, lower, until it was between her legs. 

She moaned as she felt his long fingers pressing, demanding, and he slipped his hand under the short white satin robe she wore. Underneath, she was wearing only a white lace thong and a matching white bra. 

Her husband's breath was hot against her cheek as he continued lavishing her, and she let out a soft whimper as he rocked the front of his body against the back of hers. She felt the rock-hardness of his erection in the small of her back and arched against him, loving the feel of the heat she felt radiating from him. 

Adam continued to kiss, nip and suck at her neck, his hand more demanding as he slipped it into the front of her thong, his fingers quickly finding her. He groaned with pleasure as he felt her wetness, his tongue lapping now at her jawline. 

"Oh, God..." Amy breathed, her words coming out in a drawn half-moan, half-whisper. She could hardly stand as he moved his skillful fingers against her. She dropped the hairbrush she'd still been holding and slid a hand behind her to fondle at his throbbing member. He moaned as he felt her suddenly touching him through his pajama bottoms. 

Slowly, she moved, and he seemed to sense what she had in mind and moved his hand, and the redhead turned around in his embrace. Now facing him, she reached up with both hands to pull his head down to hers, kissing him with such a fervor, it nearly took her own breath away. His tongue was plunging its way into her mouth, tangling with hers in a battle for passionate domainance as she stood on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. He lifted her right off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his neck as the kiss went on and on. 

"Oh, God..." he moaned, echoing her words from mere moments earlier. He was so hard, it was painful. And the only thing that would ease his discomfort was slipping himself inside of her and bringing them both more pleasure than they'd ever known. He carried her to the bed, laying her down onto it. 

The moment he was with her, Amy pulled him down to her, her legs wrapping around his waist again as they kissed. This went on for a good long five minutes before he raised his head just enough to speak to her. 

"God, I love you..." he whispered. His breath was coming in quick and hard, his gaze tender as he drank her in with utmost desire. 

She smiled brilliantly, her hazel eyes blinking with emotion. 

"I love you, too." 

She picked her head up just enough to run her hot, moist tongue up his jaw and to his lips, where she concluded with another searing kiss that he more than eagerly returned. She reached up to pull his full weight down onto her, not caring that he outweighed her by at least one-hundred pounds. 

Adam growled as he felt his erection press fully against her body, his right hand attacking the thong she was still wearing. And, on that note, it was positively insane that they were not naked yet. He smiled as he felt her reposition her legs so that he could slide the garment down and off of her. 

"I need... Oh, God," she moaned. As he lifted up onto his knees, she grabbed at the waistband of his pajama bottoms in a desperate attempt to tug them off. He swung his long legs over the edge of the bed to lower them, then kicked them off. That took care of him, but her... Well, she was another story. 

The redhead by now had her robe open, but there was still the little matter of getting it and her bra off of her. The blond man practically dove at her as she sat up, allowing the robe to slide down her shoulders and arms. He pulled it off of her quickly, tossing it away as though it were offensive to him, then turned his attention to her breasts. 

Amy giggled as his teeth were suddenly on her bra. One of his hands reached back and expertly undid the clasp on the back of it, and then it slipped - just enough for him to gain easy access to her right nipple, which instantly hardened as he ran his tongue over it in a firm circular motion. 

He was throbbing against her, the heat emanating from his engorged manhood nearly overwhelming her along with the persistent motion of his tongue circling her nipple. She was growing more and more wet by the second, and her need was increasing to painful proportions. 

"I need you," she whispered, chasing down the three words with a drawn-out moan. She squirmed beneath him, spreading her legs as best she could with his weight on top of her. "God, Adam..." 

The blond man chuckled softly, his head raised as he met her glazed eyes with a gorgeous smile. Then, as though further tormenting her, he kissed down her chest and to her flat stomach, his tongue leaving hot, moist trails all over her. He continued his way down her body, slowly, tantalizingly slow, until she was practically begging him for release. She was soaking wet and ready to be satisfied, and the delay seemed to only be prolonging her agony. 

Suddenly, she threw her head back as Adam finally reached the area on her body that screamed to be pleasured, his tongue demanding as it licked, lapped and circled over her moist, hot center. He used one hand to part her womanly folds, his tongue more prodding as he easily found her clitoris. Oh, God... The sensations he was causing her to feel. She arched her hips up somewhat to better meet him, her lips parted as she tried desperately to hold back. 

When Amy felt as though she wouldn't be able to withstand anymore without coming, she tugged on a lock of his long blond hair, telling him. There was lust in his green eyes as he raised his head to meet her eyes, and she smiled, licking her lips. She wanted to bring him to the same place he was bringing her to. 

"Your turn," she said lustily. A sly half-smile touched her lips, and she moved her legs toward her body, getting up to a kneel. Adam watched her with desire in his eyes, his cock throbbing with wanton need. She was like a beautiful, sensuous angel as she crawled nude to him. Her full breasts bounced with her movements, and then she was before him, still on all fours. The visions that gave him caused him to growl with anticipation - and then her left hand was gripping him. 

She lowered her mouth on him, her lips and tongue delicious as they loved him. She licked and even kissed up his shaft and to the head, causing him to throw his head back and moan. God, she was good... 

In minutes, she had him almost fully inside her mouth, her motions swift and heavenly as she worked on him. How she managed to get nearly every inch of him inside without choking amazed him, as he was quite big. 

He knew that if she didn't stop soon, he would explode in her mouth. He didn't want that - he wanted to be inside of her hot, gripping tunnel and make her scream with pleasure. Only then would he allow himself that same pleasure. 

Just at the precise moment, he pulled back and slipped from her lips. Not even for a moment did she reach up to massage her jaw, which he knew had to be aching. Instead, she let herself fall back on the bed, her legs spreading beneath him, small white hands rubbing at herself as she kept her hazel gaze on his eyes. 

"Oh, God..." 

Spreading her legs even farther apart, he pushed forward, shoving into her and slipping deep inside of her. She was definitely fully ready for him, for the entirety of him. Her eyes reduced to mere slits as he started with his thrusts, not bothering to be gentle but instead demanding. 

"Oh, God... Adam... Adam..." Her breath was already coming quickly, tiny moans escaping her as he rammed in and out of her at a swift pace. The heat between them was consuming her with its intensity, and she'd already been damn close when he'd gone down on her. She threw her head back, long red hair spreading out like a fan on the pillow beneath her head. She completely gave herself in to the pleasure, her moans quickly turning into screams as the first spasms of her orgasm hit. 

He chuckled softly, his own pleasure increasing at the sight and sound of hers, and he clenched his teeth, letting out a moan of his own as he came. He spilled himself deep inside her with one final thrust, his gaze lingering on her as she rode out her own climax. It seemed to go on and on, and was so fulfilling he thought he could just about die right then and there. 

"Oh, God... Oh, my God..." he moaned as it tapered off. He let himself stay inside of her, his hands supporting his weight so as to not crush her. Sweat dripped off his face and long blond hair and onto her as he gazed down into her beautiful eyes. She looked content, so positively sated. "That was pretty damn good," he said, lowering his lips to hers. She eagerly kissed him back, her arms encircling his neck as she allowed her tongue to explore the cavern of his mouth. 

"Oh, that was simply amazing," she finally agreed, a small laugh escaping her. 

Remaining atop her, he lowered his head again to press a kiss to her sweaty forehead. So far, this was turning out to be one hell of a honeymoon. 

Part 3 

Back 


End file.
